A Heart Guarded
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Summary of different scenarios in which any of our favorite Weasley's could've been lost.


1**A Heart Guarded**

year seven for Molly and Arthur

"Hey Molly," Said Arthur going pink around the ears. "Oh, hi Arthur how are you?" "I'm, I'm fine yeah fine." Molly smiled and supressed a laugh, "that's good," she said. Later on that day Molly found Arthur near a pine tree in the back of the castle cradeling his hand. When she went closer she realized it was a deep cut. So close to the bone, she thought. He was lucky he didn't loose his hand. Then Molly saw sense and began running to him, when she finally fell beside him taking his hand in hers. "Arthur are you ok? Oh my god what happened to you? Your so lucky, oh Arhtu!" He stopped her and they both looked passionately into each others eyes and finally shared their first ever kiss. Which, might I add, ended hours later in the girls bathroom. Molly fixed Arthur's arm and went back to the common room. The rest is history. A heart guarded. 2 years later (Married) Bill's birth He's so beautiful my little boy, Arthur thought as he lay next to Molly in the small maternity ward. His hair was like his mum and dad's, so vibrant, so thick, just so beautiful. He was definitely a Weasley with that head of hair. "Oh Molly he's the most beautiful baby boy in the world." Arthur sat beaming and Molly laughed, "Arthur, " She couldn't find anything to say. "He is, he really is." "What happened they said we might not have been holding him right now?" Molly slowly nodded and said, "it doesn't matter, because we are holding him." A heart guarded. Ron's Experience "vroom, joom!" Little Ron yelled as he flew past his brothers on his toy broomstick. They laughed, Fred said, "better not let mum see ya!" George replied, " yeah, but wait till dad does!" Ron laughed and was caught off guard he didn't even remember hitting the tree. Molly sent a note to Arthur and he met them at the waiting room of St. Mungos. He ran up to them and asked Molly if they'd heard anything. She replied 'no' and they sat waiting, waiting, waiting when a medi-witch came out holding little Ron who was holding a lollipop and before the witch could tell them they all said it together, ' he's ok.' A heart guarded. Ginny and the Chamber "I'm so sorry mum, dad I didn't know I was so upset I needed somebody to talk to." "Well then Ginny why didn't you talk to me or your mother? It would have been a whole lot easier than going through this!" Ginny was crying and she replied to her dad, "are you really that mad that you would yell at me?" He was going to say something but Ginny stopped him and ran out. Molly made a move to go get her but Arthur stopped her and said, "Molly, I have to do this." Molly nodded and Arthur tore off for the hospital wing. He found Ginny laying in her bed crying, so he walked over to her slowly. "Gin, can we talk?" "Talk," she replied. Arthur sighed but said, "Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset but this would be a whole lot easier if you'd look at me and not have a problem." Ginny turned to him and he went on, " I am really sorry I yelled I wont do it again." She smiled, "I'm sorry too dad, I could never stay mad at you I love when me and you talk." He smiled and gave her a hug. 'All that matters is this little girl I'm holding is alive,' he thought. A heart guarded. Arthur's near- death expierience

"Put him in the first room you have quick!" "It's no use Hippocrates we're loosing him." Arthur lay spread across a long cold table. He felt so oddly like he was burning, but then again witches and medi-wizards were cutting him and putting spells on him left and right. He dreaded the moment they'd stabalize him then he'd really feel the pain. 'How am I even thinking this,' he thought. Maybe I'm not here but I don't want to be gone.' He thought over and over again, then he heard it hee knew he was dreading it but it was like music to his ears now. "Enervate!" The healer on his left yelled, he felt a wand on his chest and as he woke he gasped. The healer smiled down on him and started scribbling on a chart. 'Merlin, he thought, ' I'm obviously in for a fun night.' Then he thought again, ' at least I'm alive.' A heart guarded. Fred's Death\ One -on-one (Molly and Bellatrix) "Expelliarmus!" Yelled one of the twins from one corner, they were shouting left and right then somebody shouted something they'd never heard before, "Thundunot!" The walls fell, Percy screamed, "George your ok,' but stopped dead when he saw his brother, they both ran to him but it was no use. He was scraped and burned, but he had a smirk and Percy wanted to do something right after all these taers so he said, "look George he's already smilin, he's makin somebody happy on the other side." A heart guarded.

"Don't mum she's not worth it, she's scum!" Yelled Ginny from one side, but Molly was running at Bellatrix, no one could stop her. She bagan yelling curses and jinxes like it was nothing. Arthur stood in the backround watching, horrified. ' What if she dies?' Was all he could think. Then he was immediately proven wrong, he was also surprised and happy. "Avada Kedavra!" Molly's curse hit Bellatrix right in the chest and she toppled backwords. Molly walked backwords smiling. Then she lost her smirk when Voldemort turned on her. " god, Molly." Arthur said under his breath, he kept pleading silently to himself for her to come to him but she didn't. He was mortified when Voldemort raised his wand but someone put up a shield Molly turned and saw him, 'he'd save me,' she thought. Harry revealed himself from the cloak of his father's and began dueling. He was sweating and cursing uncontrollably but then he screamed the one that finished it, the one that he'd never though would roll from his tongue so easily, but this man deserved it he thought, he killed to many people and loved ones he wasn't going to kill Harry's only mum. Voldemort vanished and fell down to the ground like sand his wand fell in front of him and o tombstone and rose grew up from the ground. Harry walked over to it, as he picked up the rose it turned into Godric Gryffindor's swordb and he smashed the stone and said, "he didn't deserve it." Then he tapped the tiny pieces of stone and the words, Cedric, Sirius, Albus, Dobby, Colin, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Alastor, Hedwig and those who fought bravely appeared on the new stone. "They do deserve it." He said, then he turned and Molly ran to him, "don't feel guilt or remorse Harry, you saved me I could've died." Harry remembered something and walked back over to the stone he said something and the names "Fabian and Gideon" appeared. Molly began crying and smiling then Harry walked up to her and hugged her and she felt like she had, a heart guarded.


End file.
